Scarlet Rumor
by Starry o.0
Summary: It started as a favor to a friend. Soon the whole school "knew" that Miss Teacher's Pet aka the Valedictorian aka Little Goody Two-shoes: "Sakura Haruno.. is a slut!"
1. For a Favor: Juugo

**UPDATED 11/13/12**

**Summary:** It started as a favor to a friend. Soon, the whole school "knew" that Miss Teacher's Pet aka Valedictorian aka Little Goody Two-shoes aka: "Sakura Haruno.. is a slut!"

**Author Note:** God damn I suck at not posting new stories before my others are finished! Oh well. Perhaps you've seen the trailer for this movie? It looks really interesting!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or Easy A!

x

.

Scarlet Rumor

.

For a Favor: Juugo

_._

_those who think it permissible to tell white lies soon grow color-blind_

_-austin o'malley_

x

.

You ever get that feeling, when you walk into a room, and you know every person there was just talking about you?

That's exactly what I felt when my black converse shoes hit the marble floor of Konoha High's hallway, every day.

Girls gathered in groups around lockers turned towards me, eyes wide in accusation and a certain gleam that nearly screamed, "We know what you did, and we're going to ruin you." For surely, they could. Or so they thought. And I was willing to bet the waning amount of my dignity left that the majority of them had been waiting far too long to knock me off my pedestal to let this incident slip by.

They were like vultures, waiting for someone to make the kill so they could sweep in and peck me apart. Figuratively speaking, of course.

After I passed the packs, I had to deal with the strays. The boys. Some passed by and attempted to catch my eye, maybe to wink at me, to show me they were more than willing to be my next partner.

Others tried a more forward style of cat-calling from across the hallway. Now those boys, let me tell you,_ those_ boys were the ones that I_ really_ wanted to get hot and heavy with.

...

Silence greeted my every step, eyes glued to my every movement, and each corner I turned just seemed to multiply the scrutiny. But had God blessed my pride. I held my head high, pretending I didn't even notice anything was amiss. I wanted them to see that I was above their opinions, their judgement, their hypocrisy!

Hushed whispers were on my back, quietly drowning out the slap of my shoes.

Somehow, I managed to make it to my science class without any serious confrontations (by serious I meant I had to ignore the fact that Suigetsu humped his history book as I passed) and for that I was grateful. I took my seat, and albeit every person's attention in the room was focused on me, I still acted as if I didn't have a care in the whole world.

I had gotten good at pretending I didn't give a fuck.

The boy who sat beside me came in, grinning like a mad man when he turned up his aisle and his eyes landed on me. He had done that everyday for the past 2 weeks. But this day, half-way through Kabuto-sensei's lecture on body systems of a human, a hand raised beside me and dropped a small slip of paper into my lap. I growled under my breath, angered the boy risked getting me in trouble (because the only thing Kabuto-sensei seemed to hate more than notes was _me_) and quickly grabbed and unfolded the little thing as quietly as possible.

.

696-skm-ydck

call whenever you want.. ;)

.

I rolled my eyes and crumbled the paper in to the smallest possible ball I could and flicked it on floor beside me. He looked over-joyed in my peripheral. My guess was that it had taken the boy those whole 2 weeks of goofy grinning at me to come up with that brilliant, poetic love-note I just destroyed. What a gem he was.

...

I put my head down and decided this class would be so much easier to get through with my eyes closed and mind off.

The bell finally signaled that class ended, and without another incident, I had begun to think that maybe, _maybe_ I could get through this day without anything major.

That is what my life had succumbed to; bad days, terrible days, and days from hell itself.

Today was a good day so far, because today had only been bad.

That is, until I saw Karin walking towards me on my way to the next block, and the deathly smirk sprawled lazily across her features told me I was about to skip the second stage all together and jump right in to "day from hell". She walked straight up to me. Despite my attempt to avoid eye-contact, which is _supposed_ to communicate that I wasn't in the mood for confrontation, she stopped inches from my face.

I raised my eyebrow around the same time she raised her hand and slapped a bright red 'A' just below my shoulder.

"What the_ hell_, Karin?"

Her smirk only grew wider, she turned her back to me and put her hands to her mouth like she was making an announcement. And boy, was she.

"Students of Konoha!" She yelled to the hallways, like a leader calls their troops; everyone turned a curious ear to the redhead.

"Sakura Haruno.." She pointed a finger at me, and the tip struck the 'A' stuck to my chest, "Is a slut!"

Silence. No pens dropping, no gasps, definitely no one screaming in my defense. Just me, and Karin's Chucky smile.

"Therefore, she will be wearing the letter "A", for adultery, on her clothing from now on."

Her statement was met with more silence, one I was able to calm myself down a bit with. My heartbeat was erratic, and my fight or flight response was ordering me to deck the bitch or jump out of the closest window and run far, far away. I kept a poker face instead, because I was still surrounded by silence. Perhaps no one found this funny. If no one found this funny, then-

Then they laughed. All of them. Loud, gasping, breathless laughs that seemed to echo off every wall and bounce off the corners of the building.

And even though I was completely humiliated, even though my reputation was shot, and even though Karin's definition of "adultery" was totally wrong... I still kept my head held high. I didn't reach to tear the letter off. No, I wouldn't give Karin that much satisfaction.

That's what she wanted. She wanted me to break, to cry, to rip that letter into a hundred pieces and let them fly around me down the hall as I ran to the principals office to sign my transfer papers.

I didn't. In fact, all I did was give the other girl a deathly warm smile, one I tried to fill with the "And so what if I am?" vibe; inside my inner self was dying ten times over. Outside, I was a warrior.

I knew I wasn't a slut- not at all. But that didn't exactly matter when everyone else thought differently. Why, you ask, was I currently the laughing stock of the entire school, with a big 'A' attached to my clothing?

Well, let me tell you the story.

It all started two months ago, when Juugo decided he was tired of all the boys on the football team giving him a hard time for being a virgin. Apparently it was a mandatory thing that by the time you left JV you also left your virginity. God forbid that a popular guy never fucked a girl before.

I didn't used to go to parties often, but this one had been Ino's, so therefore I was forced into attending. To compensate, I decided I wasn't going to participate in drinking, or dancing, or running up to bedrooms like the rest of the hormonal teenagers there. I was going to sit peacefully on a chair in the kitchen and mind my own business, until Ino was too schwasted out of her mind to notice me sneaking out the back door. I knew it was time when I glanced out to the dance floor and saw my friend with her arm drooped around Shikamaru's shoulders, leaning on him with precariously shaky legs. I think she had been trying to convince him to carry her bridal style, but it was hard to tell what Ino was trying to do at all after her 8th shot of Jose...

Just as I stood up, a hand reached out and grabbed my elbow. I turned, eyes falling on bright orange hair. Juugo smiled sheepishly at me, and then-

Actually, let me stop trying to explain this to you. Let's just take a quick flashback, shall we?

This is the actual true story of how I, Sakura Haruno, became known as the biggest (fake) slut in Konoha High School, and how I, Miss Book-worm, became the girl every guy wanted to smash and every girl wanted to punch, laugh at, or hide their boy friend from. This is also the story of how I found out Sasuke Uchiha was really only interested in one thing- but for once in my life, even if it wasn't for the right reasons, that interest had him noticing me, little ol' Sakura..

I am Sakura Haruno, age 18, currently a senior at Konoha High. I enjoy punching things, studying, I like the color pink...and I am not guilty of the crime adultery!

x

.

x

.

x

.

Two people entered the empty bedroom, the last one flicking on the lights and cautiously glancing around the room while he closed and locked the door. The other walked up to the closet, opening it, checking to make sure no adventurous couple had decided the bed just wasn't exciting enough before turning to face her companion.

"So, what is it you need Juugo?" The girl asked, crossing her arms and keeping her distance. Sure, she didn't think the boy was attempting to get her in a room, alone, just to have sex with her; but you could never be too sure. There was alcohol at this party, and there was no risking the chance that Juugo might have had one too many drinks. Then again, this was Juugo she was talking about. Then _again_, tequila does make people do crazy things; that was something Sakura knew very well. One time, back in sophomore year at a party like this, she had chugged from a bottle of Patron, for some ungodly reason, and-

_._

_Hey, I wasn't telling _**that**_ story!_

Ahem. Anyway, back to becoming Konoha's resident slut.

.

The tall boy turned bright red, looking down at his feet. He always had had a rather shy personality, despite his imposing figure.

"Now, I don't want to make you mad, Sakura."

The pinkette kept her eyes on him, not bothering to answer. Usually when people started conversations with that, she ended up being mad.

Eventually he continued, "You know, Suigetsu and them always make fun of me in the locker room because I'm a virgin."

Juugo sighed as he made his way to the bed, sitting on it, putting his white collared shirt clad back to Sakura.

"You shouldn't let it bother you, you know."

Sakura, being Sakura, had completely missed the point of his admission. She joined him on the bed, rubbing a consoling hand across his back, because she was under the belief he simply wanted to vent about his feelings to someone. He had done this type of thing with her before, so it wasn't too surprising.

Boy was she wrong.

"I know it shouldn't."

He turned towards her, orange eyes pleading, "Sakura, will you do me a favor?"

She nodded, "Of course, Juugo. Do you want me to go pound the living daylights out of that shark-face?"

Because she was more than willing. That little bitch boy had it coming sooner or later.

"No, no, that's not it. Although that would be hilarious to watch.."

His face turned bright red again, "Will you..uh.." he loosened his collar, "Well I really don't know how to put this."

"Go on, you know I'm here for you, buddy."

"Willyoupretendtohavesexwithm e?" So bluntly, so fast, something so very not normal for the orange-haired boy.

Sakura nodded again before really taking the words in, "Sure, you want me to ha-" and then her jaw dropped to the floor.

"_**What?**_ You want me to..to have.._sex_ with you? Are you crazy? Obviously I'm not going to _have_-"

"No! No. I said pretend! Not actually _have_ sex, I would never ask you to do that! Just pretend, you know...act like we did."

Sakura shook her head, staring at the boy in disbelief. She was nice, but she wasn't that nice. Now, if this was the sex God himself, Sasuke Uchiha, in here asking to bang the living daylights out of her, it would have been a "Hell yes!" before he even asked...But this was Juugo- and she wasn't going to have fake sex with him.

On second thought, everyone forget everything that was just said about Lord Douchebag. Sakura really didn't mean that. Sasuke is an unimportant little prick and nothing more!

"Oh, please Sakura. Only for a little, I promise. I bet everyone will forget in a few weeks anyway. It's just, I'm really sick of the whole football team mocking me..I would ask someone else but you're the only one who would be kind enough to actually say yes."

The way his eyes seemed to beg at her slowly melted her heart. This was Juugo, for crying out loud. Her nice and kind and gentle friend, and he was just trying to stop all the other boys from teasing him. People had sex all the time, after all. One time of pretend sex wasn't going to hurt anyone..was it? He was right, in a few weeks some new juicy rumor would come around and their lost virginity would be forgotten.

So Sakura...very hesitantly...agreed.

And Juugo smiled, "Thank you, Sakura. I knew I could rely on you. You're so nice and understanding. I'll owe you forever for this!"

"Tch, that's for sure.." She mumbled under her breath, running a hand through her pink tresses. Sex- how long does that usually take? Five minutes?

Surely it had to be longer than that. But he _was_ a known virgin...did virgins usually last long?

She was a virgin too though, so did girls come first?

Did boys usually stop when the girl finished? Or did they keep going?

Does the first time hurt too much to enjoy or only for a little?

These were things she was too inexperienced to know, but maybe just to be safe, they should stay in the room for at least half an hour. All they had to do was sit there, and-

Someone banged on the door, "Anyone using this room?"

Sakura and Juugo glanced at each other, neither knowing what to do. Juugo stood, mouthing, "Should I get the door?" The girl shrugged her shoulders. He narrowed his eyes in thought, then decidedly walked to the door and opened it.

"Uh- sorry. This room's full."

Sakura peeked out, hoping to see who was attempting to hook up in case it would make for a good bit of gossip for her and Ino to talk about. That was mistake number three.

Mistake number two was on Juugo for even opening the door in the first place, for who could possibly be trying to use this room for a bit of promiscuous activity? None other than the football captain..soccer captain..swim team captain..wrestling team captain..field hoc- alright, every sport team's captain, we get it...Sasuke Uchiha. And of course, who better to know about the troubles of the football team than the captain? So, Sasuke did the logical thing. He raised an amused eyebrow, sweeping over his team mate before asking, "Juugo?"

So, it wasn't exactly a question. But if you knew Sasuke, which every one did, you knew he wasn't one for words. What he really meant was: "Juugo, _you're_ using this room?"

Juugo had replied evenly, "Yes, Sasuke. I'm a little busy, so if you could-"

"With who, ya freak?"

But mistake number one, the one that had started this whole thing, was agreeing to this little situation without taking in to consideration _all possible outcomes_! For, attached to the arm of the most popular and notorious womanizer in Konoha, was none other than Sakura's nemesis, Karin.

Said bitch had craned around Juugo's impressive size, locking eyes on Sakura before a high pitched laugh fell out of her lips.

"SAKURA?" This scream brought the Uchiha's attention to the girl on the bed as well, and Sakura felt the warmth flush through her body at the attention. Sasuke never paid any mind to her. She was bookish, she followed the rules, she didn't mess around with guys, she chose to study over party, she helped teachers grade and she was definitely not his type. As much as she hated to admit it though, she too was under the spell that Sasuke seemed to cast with his hot body and disinterested attitude.

No scratch that. She most certainly did not give a damn about him! Tch.

"Oh, my god." Karin was still going, almost out of breath with laughter, "This is too good. Sakura and Juugo?" She bust out in giggles again.

Sasuke smirked, eyes back on Juugo. "Hn." With that, the door was pushed closed, leaving Juugo staring at the white paint. He turned, and his face was bright red again.

_"Hey, Sasuke, let's wait here for a few minutes and see if these two really do something."_

_"..Hn."_

Sakura slammed her head in to her palm.

"Not what?" She mouthed. Juugo shook his head, walking back to the bed.

"I don't know. Maybe we should...make sounds or something?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "You still want to go through with this?" Sakura whispered.

"Well, yeah," He gave her that pleading look again, "It's the only way to make them stop, unless I really have sex..."

"Which_ isn't_ happening," Sakura gave him a hard look, contemplating all the choices she had. She could get up and walk out right now, but Karin and Sasuke were already under the impression she was messing around. If she walked out now, they might assume Juugo was simply that..short, if you know what I mean. She could just sit there and not make a sound, waiting for the couple outside to move on to their own bedroom. But then they may think both were quiet because both were terrible at whatever they were supposed to be doing.

Or, she could just help her friend out once and be done with it.

After all, who cares if she "had sex"? Everyone else in her high school had already done it, so what if she joined their ranks? They had no room to talk!

She sighed. She was way too damn nice.

"Ahhhn.." Sakura said, a little quietly. Juugo's jaw dropped, eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Green glared back at him, warning him to either join in quick or she would stop.

"Oh, Juugo...yea-Ahhhhn.." Sakura didn't exactly know what sex noises sounded like...but she guessed they sounded breathless, and needy, and full of pauses and breaks and high-pitched she was doing something right, because she heard Karin whisper rather disbelievingly outside-

_"Oh, my god, Sasuke, did you hear that? Sakura- she's- and Juugo-"_

_"Hn."_

_"No, no, don't pull me away yet, we've gotta listen a little more!"_

"Oh, yes, Juugo, right there- yes!"

Sakura decided this wasn't so hard, actually, it was kind of entertaining, knowing she was making Karin's mind explode.

Juugo opened his mouth a little shakily, face still bright as an apple, "Oh, Sakura.."

Said girl scowled, shaking her head and letting out a moan, trying to tell him how he should sound. If they were going to do this, she wanted it to be done well. She wanted people to think she was good, not terrible.

The boy just frantically shook his head- "I can't!" He whispered.

Sakura growled, but tried to make it sound like a sexy growl, and stood up on the bed, jumping on it. "YES, Juugo, faster- ahh!"

_"Holy shit- what the fu-"_

"FASTER!"

She slammed her fist against the wall in a rhythmic pattern. Juugo was still sitting, embarrassed out of his mind, watching the girl. "YES, JUUGO, just a little more, yes- oh God yes!- right there, RIGHT THERE-" She was still jumping, only occasionally hitting the wall now, continuing to yell out moans and orders until she finally felt it had been long enough.

Her jumping stopped, and she yelled a final- "Ahhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnn Juugo-!" Before quickly jumping off the bed and punching the boy in his family jewels. He let out a strangled moan, one that sounded unbelievably believable. Sakura smirked in pride at her acting skills. If Karin and Sasuke were still outside, there was no doubt they no longer thought Juugo was a virgin. In fact, they most likely thought the boy had just fucked her silly.

She mumbled, "Sorry," to Juugo, helping him stand up as he clutched at his crotch. She was only halfway sorry though, he deserved_ something_ for making her go through this. "Should we-uh, leave, you think?"

The boy didn't answer, so the pinkette took that as a yes. She walked to the door, throwing it open, preparing to give Karin the best smirk she could muster, only to be stopped dead in her tracks. Juugo was behind her, hands still on his pride and joy- though, from an outsiders view it looked as though the boy was simply zipping up his pants. It didn't help that the second he saw everyone, his hands dropped to his sides.

And, by everyone, that literally meant everyone was outside the room.

Stunned expressions met the two, a pair from everyone at the party. Apparently Karin had somehow attracted the attention of all the people present in the house, and they had all heard what happened between Sakura and Juugo. At least, they thought they heard what had happened between them.

Dead silence.

Until one specific white-haired boy near the back jumped out of the crowd- "Juugo fucked Sakura! Juugo's not a virgin!" Which, of course, erupted into a symphony of laughter, applause, and gossip. And Sakura just stood there, with a horrified expression on her face, as everyone's opinion of her changed from the Valedictorian to the whore who took Juugo's virginity at a party, in Ino's guest bedroom.

That was the beginning of the end for Sakura's reputation and innocent days.

x

.

x

.

* * *

Short, yes. The majority of these chapters are going to be short. There isn't much need for them to be long, you see...

Review?-starry (:

****11/13/12** hello guys, long time no see :) I am slowly updating these stories as I reread them recently and saw how much work was needed. Soon ill be posting an update so be ready! It's been so long since I posted this story that I doubt anyone has any idea what this chapter used to be like. But I would love some feedback on what you think! So please review.**

**PS - to those of you who have stuck with me since my '05 days when I started writing on this site, much love and appreciation :) I only do this for you all!**

**I edited and wrote this on my phone so tell me if it deleted any words or sentences please! :)  
**


	2. The Beginning

**Summary: **It started as a favor to a friend. Soon, the whole school "knew" that Miss Teacher's Pet aka Valedictorian aka Little Goody Two-shoes aka: "Sakura Haruno.. is a slut!"

**Author Note: **I'm so glad this story got such a great response! As a lot of you know, this movie will be coming out soon. I'm going to continue this fic whether the story doesn't line up or not, though. I only made this based off the movie, not intending to completely follow the story line! Oh, and make sure you read my note at the end of this chapter (:

By the way- I know I'm going out of order. But I wanted to get this second chapter out before the movie- just so I can kind of set up somewhat of a layout for my fic BEFORE I see the movie and get influenced haha. I hope you all will continue reading this even after you've seen the movie...

AND I knowwww this is short. But, for the same reason as the sentence before. The rest will be longer, I promise (:

**Story Note: **Fuck all these boys. Time to bring Sasuke in some, eh? (: Maybe not this chapter though. Or maybe yes. Decisions, decisions..

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or Easy A!

**Scarlet Rumor**

.

The Beginning

_._

_be what you would seem to be - or, if you'd like it put more simply - never imagine yourself not to be otherwise than what it might appear to others that what you were or might have been was not otherwise than what you had been would have appeared to them to be otherwise_

_-the duchess (alice in wonderland)_

_._

_x_

_._

"Don't give me that look, Ino-pig!"

Ino's accusatory glare didn't leave her bright blue eyes.

"Listen, I _told _you the story. It was Juugo, for fuck's sake!"

"Funny you should use that wording, you _whore_!" The blond shot back. She wasn't angry Sakura had sex- actually, Ino was ecstatic her best friend finally removed that stick up her ass and discovered it felt so much better when placed in other locations. She _was_, however, angry her best friend hadn't even given her a heads up of what was going to happen! In her own guest bedroom for God's sake. Ino had been forced to find out through Karin- _KARIN _of all people! This was not something best friends were supposed to do!

"Ino, I _didn't_ have sex with Juugo!"

The two friends were couped up at the very edge of the cafeteria, sitting a good two tables away from any other student. Classes hadn't even started yet, but Sakura already felt the many eyes glued on her figure as people walked through the doors. Maybe she was just being paranoid, though. Maybe she was just imagining things.

It was only sex, after all.

"Forehead, _everyone _heard you, and you're going to try to deny it? I thought we were friends," Ino gave the pink headed girl a pout, "I told you when I lost it to Shika, didn't I?"

"I swear to you, Pig, it was _fake_. I just made noises! We can go to the freakin' gyno and they can check, if you honestly don't believe me."

Sakura's nerves were wearing down at this point, and the feeling of stares at her back were becoming to feel more real than imagined. Come _on_, was it _such _a big deal that she'd "had sex"? _Everyone _had had sex! It was like that "Everyone's doing it" type of thing, only this one was actually true. Fucking Ino had already done like, 6 people, and they were worried about her _one _time? Don't even forget the outrageous number Karin was at by now- that's just disgusting.

Ino's eyes were narrowed in thought, a fight between believing her best friend or the evidence waging behind the blue orbs.

"But..why?"

"I already told you like, four times! He wanted people to think he'd lost his virginity, and asked me to help. That's _it_."

Ino held up a pinky, "Pinky promise then!"

"Ugh, are you serious, Pig?"

"Sakura! Do you want me to believe you or not? I'm going against all evidence here just _thinking _about trusting you!"

Sakura rolled her eyes before curling her own pinky around Ino's. The blond grinned, "I knew you were still a virgin."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did! Deep down I did, at least. I _know _you'd tell me if you had."

"…"

"Right, Sakura?"

"..Sure."

"Forehead!"

The bell rang for first block, and the two girls stood. They had class right next to each other, but Ino was retaking Pre-Calculus this year while Sakura hadn't been a dumbass and had actually studied for the final and passed the test- therefore had taken Calculus.

"Yes, I'd tell you Ino. Damn, calm down, I was only kidding."

Ino waved at a freshman boy who was staring at her in awe; the boy turned bright red and walked away. "Anyway, I know it wouldn't be with Juugo either. Remember that promise we made to each other back in sixth grade?"

Sakura felt her cheeks flame up. How did Ino manage to remember something that happened 6 years ago, but couldn't remember something she'd learned in math two hours ago? Hoping Ino would go off on a tangent, Sakura stayed quiet and didn't answer. They climbed the steps, successfully avoiding the frantic mob trying to get to class on time. Whenever Sakura walked with Ino, kids in the hallway would part the like Red Sea. Something about the girl's platinum blond hair, bright blue eyes, perfectly sculpted features and curvy body made everyone, consciously or unconsciously, step out of her way.

When it was just Sakura, everyone seemed to move _in _to her way..

The pinkette thought she was in the clear when they reached Ino's classroom. But, of course, life sucks. So she wasn't.

Perhaps Ino _had _forgotten her previous question, but when a certain boy turned the corner ahead of them, it brought her mind back around. He was walking with a slow, uncaring confidence Sakura was sure he didn't even notice, his blue shirt tight across his shoulders and jeans a little baggy. A number of girls behind him were bumping in to one another, trying to be the one closest, yet somehow an extremely pleased looking redhead had been able to attach herself to the sculpted arm of the one drawing the attention of most, if not all, of the hallway.

She heard a delighted chuckle from the blond, "Don't you remember?"

Trying desperately to avoid this conversation, Sakura sped up in an attempt to make it to her class before Ino continued this conversation. A small hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Exactly.." Sakura mumbled.

The blond rolled her eyes, "I promised to lose it to Shika..." Ino started, wrapping her arm around Sakura's shoulders and turning them both to face the handsome boy walking towards them, a mob of females gawking behind him. Sakura watched, a little awkwardly, as Karin leaned up and whispered in to the boy's ear. No reaction crossed his face, and Karin pouted a bit before leaving his personal bubble alone again.

"And you-"

Dark, onyx eyes caught green, and a smirk flashed across his face.

Wait.

Had that just happened?

"Promised to lose it to-"

No, no way. Had he just acknowledged Sakura?

Nah, she just imagined that.

But- _holy shit_- was he still looking at her? She felt heat rising to her face, careful not to look the boy in the eyes as he entered the Calculus room- the only class they shared together.

Did that really just happened?

Sakura shook her head, she was going crazy. It was only a look. Who cares? Obviously he has to look at _something_, it doesn't mean anything that his eyes _happened _to wander to her. She was taking this way too seriously.

Who cares about that boy anyway?

Not her! Pffft.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sakura slapped a hand across Ino's mouth, looking around in horror to see who had just witnessed this conversation. Luckily for her, the majority of the people in the hallway were scrambling to make it to the class before the final bell and weren't paying enough attention to catch it.

"That meant nothing, Ino! God, could you be _any _louder, please?" She dropped her hand in disgust when her friend licked it, wiping in across her jeans as Ino stuck her tongue out.

"Just taking a walk down memory lane, Forehead!" With that, the blond left in to her class. Sakura walked in to her own, a little irritated and completely ignoring all the eyes that were following her to her seat. Which, of course for her and her great luck, was stationed right in front of Sasuke.

They were _suppose_ to be in alphabetical order. Haruno..Uchiha...how did that happen, you ask?

He had sat between a girl and Naruto originally. That didn't work out, because Naruto was even more loud and obnoxious with Sasuke around, and the girl in front of him would spent all of class turned around staring at him. Finally Kakashi-sensei had gotten sick of it, and decided he needed to be moved where he _wouldn't _cause such a distraction. Fitting enough, the only option that left was behind Sakura, in the very back seat, because Sakura never seemed to pay any mind to Sasuke, or Sasuke to her, so it worked out perfectly.

Other than the fact he annoyed Sakura.

Even though he didn't do anything.

Maybe that was the reason he was so irritating.

It wasn't until she'd spent a good five minutes in her chair that she noticed everyone in the room was staring at her. ...Awkward.

Even the girl in front of her was craned around in her seat to look. Sakura glared, "What?"

That seemed to snap everyone out of their trance, and the other twenty kids in the class turned back to their own business. There was still one person looking at her, though. She was sure. She felt it.

He was probably drilling holes in the back of her head by now.

Sakura turned a bit to look back at Sasuke, who was, sure enough, looking directly at her.

"_What_?"

He didn't answer, of course. Why would her talk to a mere mortal like herself? No, certainly he wouldn't lower himself to _that _extent. He _was _Sasuke Uchiha, after all. So great. Amazing. Arrogant son of a bitch. Sakura honestly didn't know what she had seen in him all those years ago, other than the looks. Okay, so his looks managed to make up for _a lot_... The boy only kept watching, with those completely blank eyes that made her feel like an idiot for even looking at him.

"Do you need a pencil again, or something?"

Basically the only words exchanged between the two of them was when Sasuke had been too uncaring to get his own damn pencil. Which was usually everyday.

"Hn."

She practically threw one on his desk before turning around, patience running thin with waiting for their teacher.

Something in her purse vibrated. Sakura glanced around, then decided it didn't matter if her phone was out, since Kakashi wasn't even there. She pulled out her iPhone, tapping in her password quickly.

.

_1 New Text Msg:  
**Unknown**_

_**.  
**_

That was strange.

.

_Sakura, this is Temari.  
I have a favor I need  
to ask. Mind meeting  
up when you're out  
of school?_

_.  
_

That was even stranger.

She saved the number, opening up a new text. What did Temari need from her? The girl was three years older than her. She had graduated when Sakura was only a sophomore. In fact, the only interaction the two had was one time in the lunchroom when Ino had yelled at the older girl for flirting with Shikamaru, and Temari had looked at Sakura and told her to control her raging friend.

.

**To:**_ Temari_

_Sure. I work later, tho.  
Maybe you can come  
in there, if it isn't too  
important. The cafe  
in the mall._

_.  
_

She felt the air shift behind her before she heard someone beside her ear breathing.

"Talking to Juugo?"

His voice was deep and low, quiet enough for her ears only, but loud enough to send a shiver down her spine. Did he just _enjoy _doing this to women, or was he seriously unaware of his presence?

His breath tickled her ear before she heard a subtle chuckle, and the boy leaned back in to his own chair.

Yup, he definitely just enjoyed it.

A little peeved he'd just used her like that, Sakura whipped around to glare at him. Oh, _two _could play at this game!

"And if I am?"

She pinkette smirked, glancing down at a new text.

.

**From: **_Temari_

_Be there at 6._

_.  
_

The Uchiha didn't answer, but Sakura didn't give him the satisfaction of backing down. She continued glaring at him. Perhaps like a child, but she didn't care.

"Why should you care, anyway?"

A dark smirk sprang across his face, one edged with mockery. "I don't."

"Jealous, maybe?"

"Not a chance in hell, Haruno." And his smirk just grew wider with each word, and the pinkette refused to admit that statement sent a little shred of anguish through her veins. Regardless, she let her green eyes roll a little before turning in her seat away from the arrogant boy. She'd never let him affect her before, ignoring back in her elementary and middle school days, and she certainly wasn't going to let him now. She wouldn't have him degrading her either. She wasn't going to back down.

If he thought it was funny to poke fun at her for "having" sex, then she would prove to him that his words didn't mean shit.

Sakura would embrace this lie, make it her own, and let him eat his own words. He and the rest of this hypocritical, judgmental and idiotic school would all feel like dumbasses when this was said and done. They thought she was some spectacle because she lost her virginity?

Ha, let them try to get under her skin. Oh, no. They will never win.

Sakura was going to make every single person eat their words if they thought they could bring her down.

* * *

So, I'm taking suggestions.

**Anyone have someone they'd really like to see Sakura 'fuck'?** :P good ideas _will _be made in to chapters! I have quite a few of my own, but I'm really interested to see who you all would like involved in this story!

-starry


	3. For a Sister: Gaara

**Summary: **It started as a favor to a friend. Soon, the whole school "knew" that Miss Teacher's Pet aka Valedictorian aka Little Goody Two-shoes aka: "Sakura Haruno.. is a slut!"

**Author Note: **Wooooooooo I love you guys. Seriously? Over 50 reviews in 2 chapters? :D and I'd like to point out there are over 90 alerts on this story- So I'm SUPERRR glad you all like it so much! Maybe I can hit 70 reviews on this chapter? MAYYBE?

**Story Note: **Most of you all named my next line-up for this story. Gaara! But most of you also named Itachi. I know a lot of people on fanfic LOVE ItaSak, but I personally don't like it at all. I also don't like writing Itachi as the bad guy- because he isn't! So I could never write a fic flaming Itachi...which would happen, seeing as this is in the SakuSasu group... If he is in this fic, it will be as Sasukes brother STRICTLY, who is not going to mess around with Sakura, who Sasuke has obviously been in love with since the day he was born. Sorry to disappoint you alllllllllllll.

Although I have my own set of boys already picked out, I'm still taking suggestions! Think creatively, everyone (:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or Easy A!

**Scarlet Rumor**

.

For a Sister: Gaara

_._

_one of the most striking differences between a cat and a lie is that a cat has only nine lives_

_-mark twain_

_._

_x_

_._

The cafe was a tiny shop, crammed strangely between an arcade, and a Hollister store.

The walls were a light brown, the paint purposely made to look as if it were chipping a bit. The lights were dimmed, but the huge, light-up menu behind the cashier counter often made up for the poor lighting. There were 8 tables, artfully spaced perfectly so ensure a good amount of walking-room was between each one, something Sakura despised when it was her job to set them up. A strange, jazzy music played nonstop; though, she only knew this from seeing the radio in the back room. Usually the workers at Hollister bumped their own music so loud, it filled the cafe as well.

It wasn't a bad job.

Sure, you had to stand for five or six hours straight. And okay, making muffin after muffin after muffin, interrupted only by making coffee, was a little monotonous.

But, if you could handle this, and if you _like_ dealing with snotty brats and coffee addicts, it's not bad at all.

Sakura, on the other hand, did not enjoy being told there wasn't enough whipped cream on a frozen mocha. She didn't like the annoying, insistent pounding from the Hollister music. It annoyed her when people would specifically pick out the biggest muffin in the case, which always happened to be the farthest away and most difficult to reach without taking the entire tray out. She didn't like dealing with the obnoxiously rich businessmen who came in acting as if it was below them even stepping in to the small coffee shop. She especially hated when someone would complain to her that their coffee wasn't "made right".

Did it _look _like she was a fucking coffee expert _or _mind reader?

But a job was a job, and lord knows she needed the money. Homecoming was coming up, and seeing as it was going to be her last one in high school, Ino had decided that she would not allow Sakura to wear a $30 dress from Target again.

She didn't even want to think about the looming idea of college tuition.

"Sakura."

The girl glanced up from the coffee machine she was refilling, zeroing in on the blond woman walking in. Temari was clad in dark skinny jeans and a white tank-top, hair still in her crazy pigtails and beautiful as ever. The twenty year old smirked when she reached the counter.

"Hey, Temari."

Sakura didn't comment on the fact that the other girl was late; in fact, she found herself a little intimidated as the blond glanced around, an air of aloofness clinging to her. Despite the uncaring attitude, it seemed as if Temari was inspecting the cafe- but that wasn't entirely uncommon, many people did the same the first time they came in.

Her teal eyes finally landed on the pinkette, a perfect blond eyebrow arching slightly, "Can you get a break or something?"

"Ah," Sakura glanced at the clock behind her; 6:50. "Actually, I'll just clock out. I leave at seven anyway."

She rushed in to the back room, pulling the horribly ugly white apron over her head. One good thing about this job was that there wasn't much of a dress code; jeans and a t-shirt was acceptable, perhaps not recommended, but Sakura always took advantage of it anyway. She waved to her manager, smiling ever so politely in efforts to _not _get called out for leaving early, and walked back out the meet Temari. The girl was standing in the doorway, inspecting her nails; an action that reminded Sakura the tiniest bit of Ino.

Who is a bitch, by the way, for insulting her money saving dresses.

Despite the self-consciousness bubbling it's way up her stomach, Sakura somehow managed to speak confidently, "You want to go get something to eat...or something?" Okay, maybe a little more on the awkward side.

Temari shook her head, "No, it won't take that long. How about I walk you to your car?"

Sakura nodded, "Sure," and took a step towards the mall doors.

She didn't fail to notice the sly smile on Temari's lips.

_._

_x_

_._

_x_

_._

_x_

_._

Life is filled with surprises; big ones, little ones, unnoticeable ones, great ones, ones that change lives, ones that end lives. Life is full of millions of surprises.

Gaara walking in to the basketball game, the first school event the boy had _ever _attended, was not one of these surprises.

For Sakura, at least.

Someone elbowed her, a gasping sound coming from the girl on her right. "Sakura, look down there!"

A French manicured nail shot out in front of the pinkette, directing her attention to the doors. A red-headed boy stood there, hands stuffed in his pockets and eyes glaring at nothing in particular. Beside him was another boy with brown hair, this one smiling and waving to some students in the stands. His face was painted in the school colors.

"Can you _believe_ Kankuro brought Gaara?"

_Yes, Ino, I can. _But that answer would require too much explaining than Sakura was willing to admit. Instead,"Wow, that's strange. I don't think I've ever seen Gaara at a sporting event," came flying out of her mouth, sounding so believable, Sakura almost wondered if it had really came from her.

"I know, me either!"

Sakura herself rarely came to school events. They often had too many testosterone-filled, half naked or crazily dressed fans for her taste; and if not that, then they had too many screaming fan girls. Only the most popular (and by popular, she meant hot) boys ever seemed to play sports in Konoha...and Sakura wasn't sure if it was the sports that _made _the boys popular, or if it was just a coincidence that the majority of the athletically inclined happened to be gorgeous.

A tapping sound from the overhead speakers reverberated through the packed gym.

"Testing, test-"

"Naruto, it's on."

"Oi, teme, you have to test-"

"Dobe, it works."

"Fu-uhhhh..."

Ino and Sakura looked at each other, both trying to contain their giggles. A few snickers could be heard throughout the stands.

"Naruto."

"I was gonna say fudge, Kakashi!"

"Just _go_, dobe."

"Okay, okay. Testing, one- Ouch teme, what the _hell _was that for? OKAY, I'm going!" Naruto cleared his throat into the mic, and everyone cringed. "KONOHA HIGH, ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?"

Music cut in, T.I.'s Bring Em Out, as the boys basketball team ran onto the court. A few students in the stands stood up and began dancing to their team's customary entrance song. Naruto ran to the sideline, handing the mic back to the announcer. Jiraiya took hold of it, laughing in to it.

"Welcome, everyone, to Konoha High's first men's basketball game of 2010!" Cheers irrupted. "As you know, we have many returning seniors this year, including our two co-captains, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki! They, along with Kiba Inuzuka, Juugo (A/N: what the fuck is Juugo's last name? haha..) and freshman Konohamaru Sarutobi, are your starting line-up for tonight's game!"

Applause filled the gym, and a squealish voice that sounded oddly like Karin screamed out, "Sasuke, I _love_ YOU!"

"Along with our basketball team, we are also joined tonight by our cheerleaders." A chuckle escaped the older man's mouth, "Who have a few returning seniors as well, including Karin and Tenten. Let us not forget they are the 2009 state champions, with their mastery of positions and flawless, flexible moves. I must say, as well, their uniforms look _quite _good this year- ow!"

Principal Tsunade grabbed the microphone from behind Jiraiya as he rubbed his head.

"Don't forget to check out the concession stands, and let's have a clean and respectful game everyone, or you _will _be staying after the game to clean the gym! Good luck, boys!"

A referee blew his whistle, and soon the teams were lining up for the jump ball.

"Hey, Sak, would you mind going out there and getting me some popcorn?" Ino batted her eyelashes and flashed the pinkette a puppy-dog pout. "Please?"

"Pig, you need the exercise more than I do."

"Uh, that was rude, Billboard Brow. I'll have you know I am full of vivacious curves and womanly charm, both things that would do you well in acquiring!"

"Tch, I don't think you even know what that meant." Sakura glanced down in the stands as a flash of red caught her eye. Gaara was walking down the stairs, towards the concessions outside the gym.

Just as planned.

"It _meant _go get me some popcorn! I'll give you a little extra and you can get yourself some chocolate."

Sakura stood and held her hand out for the money. "Lazy bitch."

Ino shoved $5 into it, smiling. "Love you too, honey!"

She made her way down the stands and across the gym, keeping her eyes trained on the red-head in front of her. Sakura was so focused, in fact, that she nearly missed hearing someone yell-

"Juugo!"

Laughter erupted from the stands beside her. Green eyes blinked and swiveled towards..the student section.

Great.

Her face erupted with heat as she sent a glare toward anyone who would make eye contact. Rolling her eyes, she turned to walk again.

"_Oooh _Juugo!"

Her feet stilled, and Sakura whipped around to face the students, "What, jealous you can't get anyone except for Karin to sleep with you, Suigetsu?"

Oh yeah, she knew who that annoying voice belonged to- and if that idiot thought he could fuck with her, he was sorely mistaken. He was standing in the front row, and his mouth, which had been curved up in a smirk, straightened out to a line as he glared at her.

"How do Sasuke's leftovers taste?"

Everyone knew Suigetsu used Karin when she wasn't busy with Sasuke, and that he wasn't thrilled to be sharing.

"Fuck off, Sakura. Oh wait..that will have to wait for after the game, right?" He pointed out to Juugo, who was running down the court. "Did you give him any..pre-game good luck wishes?"

She flicked him off and walked away, exiting the gym. She had more important things to attend to...like, say, ensuring a new job would be available, for example...

But first, she had to find Gaara.

"Sakura."

She turned on her heel, coming face-to-face with the red-head. If he didn't look like he was going to go off on a killing spree all the time, Sakura might think the boy was kind of attractive. But the whole serial-killer vibe threw it off too much for now.

She had been paired with Gaara for a few projects before, mostly because no one ever wanted to be partners with him and Sakura always found herself partner-less as well. Plus he was smart and a little OCD, so he always insisted (demanded) that he do the project himself to ensure it would be done right, which was certainly not a problem for her.

She smiled, "Hello, Gaara. Nice to see you here."

He didn't even blink. "Save it. I know what Temari did."

Her cheeks heated up involuntarily and she had to look away from the boy.

"I'm a little surprised you agreed," his eyes looked her over.

"Yeah, well.."

"You're really willing to sell yourself for a job?"

"I'm not _selling _myself, asswipe, since it's _fake_. I thought Temari told you this?"

He shrugged. "Bargaining then, perhaps."

She was starting to regret agreeing to this now.

"Whatever," she waved him off, turning to walk back in to the gym. Maybe it wasn't worth it after all. Temari and Gaara's family owned a huge business in Konoha that supplied house workers to the upper class that littered the city. It was a maid service, essentially, that paid really, _really _good money and all you had to do was a few loads of laundry a week.

Sakura had been hoping (dreaming) to go to college for pre-med next year at the best medical school in the country, which was right on the outskirts of Konoha. She had been accepted, but had been looking into other options because without a scholarship, there would be no way she could afford to attend. Landing a job in Gaara's company could fund her entire degree.

How exactly does one become a doctor without huge student loan debts?

Pretend that you let an important, asexual boy feel you up, and then tell everyone you gave him head because his sister offered you a job in return for making sure everyone knows her brother isn't gay (which, apparently, is a huge deal for a family of Temari and Gaara's status), of course.

Although, when said boy happens to be Gaara, it obviously isn't that easy.

His voice stopped her before she took two steps. "Sorry. I know you don't want to do this..I don't, either."

Sakura sighed, glancing back at him. It was a little funny to think her whole future could be centered on this very moment. Gaara was probably the last person she imagined would be a part of it. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking towards the girls bathroom. "Pre-med, huh? Never pegged you as a doctor."

Somehow, Temari had found out about Juugo; the _real _story, not the sex story. Though, Sakura wasn't sure how the girl had found out about her doctor aspirations..not that it was hard information to come by, anyway.

He pushed the door open, "Let's go then."

Was she really going to do this?

Ruin her reputation for a well-paying job?

Her feet moved without her thinking, and soon she was in a stall in the bathroom with Gaara, waiting for someone else to walk in, looking anywhere but at him. Their bodies were uncomfortably close, and the whole situation was stifling her. The longer she stood there in silence, the louder that little voice in her head got.

_Selling yourself for a job, huh? Isn't that the definition of whore?_

She wasn't selling herself. It was _pretend_.

_What does it matter if everyone else is going to think it's true?_

She didn't care what other people thought about her. Their opinions meant nothing.

_...Whore._

What was she doing? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needed to go. Why in the hell had she even agreed to this?

"I-"

"Thanks for this." His light green eyes caught hers, and her words died on her lips at his expression. His eyes were dull and his lips were tight, but there was something dark and resentful burning beneath them. "It was wrong of Temari to use you like this, but.."

He sighed, looking over her shoulder. "Appearances mean a lot to her and my family. It's all about connections and networks. Apparently this," He swept his arm around, "Is going to help my future networking."

His words weren't very uplifting, but something in them stirred a part in Sakura that always jumped at the sight of someone in need.

There had been rumors, and whisperings, but she had never believed it..

But maybe..

"Gaara..are you..."

He blinked.

"Er.."

"What?"

"No-nothing. Never mind."

"Go on. Am I what?"

"Just forget it, it was silly."

"Am I gay?"

"Wha-no! That isn't.."

But it was. She had always heard little comments mumbled here and there about him and about why he never bothered with girls. It made a lot of sense to her now that she was in this situation; it explained why Temari wanted Sakura to fake it, and why Gaara looked just as resentful as she felt.

To her surprise, his lips quirked up a bit. "Honestly, Sakura, I don't know. I don't think so. I'm just...not interested in anyone. My family takes it the wrong way, I guess."

She nodded, letting the topic drop. It felt a little heavy and had too much bonding potential than this bathroom stall called for. Although she felt did feel a tiny bit better, knowing Gaara was being controlled almost as much as she was in this whole scheme.

Sakura heard the chatty voices before they came in, and she quickly and quietly dropped to her knees in front of Gaara before the girls' bathroom door was pushed open, ignoring how far his eyes seemed to pop out of his head.

"Sasuke is playing an _amazing _game, right?"

"Oh, well _duh_, I mean, it's Sasuke. Of course he's playing great."

"Sooo true. I heard the team is having a party at Naruto's this weekend to celebrate his and Sasuke's admission into FCU."

Sakura gasped. FCU? Sasuke and Naruto? But that's where-

"Hey, Ami, did you hear that?"

The girls footsteps came to a halt right outside of the stall Sakura and Gaara were in.

Their voices dropped to a decimal that was almost inaudible. "Do you _see_ that?"

"Who is it?"

"I don't know..open the door."

"You open it!"

"Peek over the stall or something?"

"What if they see?"

"They obviously don't care that much about privacy if-"

Sakura had stood during the duration of the argument, giving a final nod to Gaara before pushing the stall door open.

Medical school, medical school, medical school.

That's all she thought about as her eyes met the stunned ones of Ami.

Medical school. Degree. Doctor. College. Helping Gaara. Medical school.

She didn't even glance back to see what Gaara was doing. She marched towards the doors and pushed them open.

"Was Sakura...giving you-"

Ami's words cut off as the door slammed shut behind her.

Medical school, Medical school, medical school.

Her feet carried her without direction back to her seat beside Ino.

"What the hell, Sakura? You took forever and you didn't even get my food."

The pinkette looked down across the gym as the doors burst open and two girls hurried in, walking straight up to the student section.

Ino's hand waved in front of Sakura's face, "Heeeelllo? Earth to billboard brow? Where's my popcorn!"

Suigetsu's laugh rang through the gym, sounding so loud to the pinkette it could have been right next to her, as Ami's finger pointed in Sakura's direction. Their eyes met, and there was something a mixture of something shining in Ami's eyes that Sakura had never seen before. Contempt. Amusement.

Accusation.

Medical school...medical school..medical school?

"What the hell were you doing, Sakura? Give me my money back, you worthless best friend!"

That's a good question, Ino, the pinkette thought. What the _hell _am I doing?

_._

_x_

_._

_x_

_._

_x_

_._

Ino wasn't speaking to her.

Sakura didn't know which was worse, the fact that they weren't talking, or the fact that she didn't know _why_.

Tuesday came and went, and the blond hadn't been anywhere in sight. So, Sakura had done the logical thing and called her. Four times. And each time, all she got was the answering machine.

Okay, so Ino was sick and didn't feel well enough to answer the phone.

Wednesday passed...and still no answer.

Thursday...Sakura decided to text Hinata, who had a class with Ino, because she was starting to worry something had happened to her. Yet, to her surprise, Hinata answered that Ino was fine, she had been in school that day. In fact, she said, she'd been in school all week.

So when Friday rolled around, and Ino _still _refused to answer her calls, Sakura found a dark, boiling anger moving her feet to Ino's first block class. Everyone else in this school was treating her like a a freaking disease. This is when she needed her best friend the most, and yet, the stupid girl was completely ignoring her without any notice. She was only steps away from the door when someone moved in front of her, blocking her path.

"Calculus is the other door."

"Fuck off, don't you think I kn-"

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

Previously, she had been so focused on standing guard at the classroom's door that she hadn't paid much attention to the body in front of her except to acknowledge it was a boy from the tone. But now, as another body shoved it's way past her screaming, she let her eyes roll up the boy's torso, his neck..his jawbone...his smirking lips...her eyes snapped to his, narrowing.

"Ew, Sasuke, why is she in your way?" Karin had attached herself to his arm.

"_He _is in _my _way, Karin."

"Are you trying to throw yourself at him now, too?"

Sakura's mouth hung open as she stared at the redhead. Karin, _Karin_, was accusing her of throwing herself on someone..? KARIN?

"You've pretty much gotten that taken care of, don't you?"

Karin narrowed her eyes.

"Little sl-"

"We're going to be late," Sasuke pulled his arm away from Karin and stepped towards Sakura, coming closer than needed before he passed into their class. A warm flush was crawling up her neck, but her eyes were still on the girl in front of her.

Karin smirked, "Looking for Ino?"

Sakura didn't answer. How had she known?

"I guess even the pig has standards when it comes to who she associates with," the red head chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

Karin turned on her heel and walked down the hall, laughing. "Oh," she called over her shoulder, "And stay away from Sasuke, slut."

"Fuck you, Karin!" She screamed after her, the fury twisting in her stomach leaving her unable to think of any better comeback than that.

"Get in class, Haruno."

Sakura turned, and Kakashi was standing in the doorway, his eye twinkling a bit. "And watch your language in school, please."

That made her chuckle, and she entered class. "Coming from the teacher who is late every day and reads pornos in the middle of class.."

"Literature is good for the soul."

She tried to ignore all the eyes clinging to her as she walked back and sat in her seat, but it wasn't easy. It had been like this all week. Everywhere she turned, there was someone watching her. Degrading her. Whispering about her. It only made it worse that Ino wasn't there for her like she normally was, something Sakura was planning on getting to the bottom of. The Gaara incident had spread faster than she anticipated, and while it seemed a new person was talking to Gaara each time she saw him, it was quite different for her. The double standards on these things were horrible; a boy could fuck eight different girls in three days and other guys would worship him, but, god forbid, if a girl gave head in the bathroom, she is a complete whore. How was that fair?

Her head dropped to the desk in an attempt to block all the prying eyes. She even managed to ignore when Sasuke tapped on her shoulder a few times.

The only good thing about this whole situation was that she started her new job on Saturday.

_Congratulations, Sakura. _The voice in her head snided._ You can be bought for $14 an hour.

* * *

_

Sorry for the delay. Sorry that this is kind of shitty. The last two parts were horribly rushed in an effort to get this published sooner. Hopefully I'll get some time to go back and rewrite this chapter a little better. I wrote the A/N at the top two months ago..and didn't feel like redoing it, so I'll say a few things down here.

Update? Hopefully soon, but you all know how bad I can be with those..

Sasuke scenes? Coming soon (: I think you guys might like the next chapter...

Review? Please and thaaaank you (: if you are only going to review to flame this horribly long update, then save it. Haha.

-starry


	4. Sakura Haruno At Your Service

I highly suggest reading this story at ½ page.

Much better visually.

Authors note at the bottom… Enjoy!

.

**Scarlet Rumor**

.

Sakura Haruno At Your Service

.

_with lies you may get ahead in the world - but you can never go back._

_-russian proverb_

.

x

.

Somehow, Sakura ended up at The Sand Employment Agency the next morning.

Her morning before this was a bit of a daze. She had a foggy memory of French toast that may or may not have been a dream… But here she was now in the cream colored waiting room on a black leather chair of the Agency that had a rather over-professional name for a mere maid service, in Sakura's opinion. She was in a less-than-pleasant mood to say the least.

For starters, it was 7 in the morning. It was Saturday. Being conscious before the crack of dawn (possibility of a slight exaggeration here) was only supposed to happen on the weekdays, dammit!

The receptionist in front of her was switching between picking at her nails and playing with her hair… It reminded her of Ino. Which initially made her sad because the damn girl was still refusing to answer any call or text; but then she got angry because what type of best friend completely ignores _their _best friend during a teen life crisis?!

**Ummm hello, earth to Ino, BEST FRIEND IN NEED HERE!** Inner Sakura raved.

The receptionist smiled at her, perfect pearly whites flashing. "Are you the new hire?"

Sakura nodded. "This is my first day."

The receptionist gave her a quizzical look, drumming her fingers across her desk; and for some reason Sakura knew what was coming next. "So, like, what product do you use to dye your hair that color?"

And after a few seconds of silence- "Or was it an accident? This one time my friend was trying to dye her hair red and_ totally_ messed it up. It looked kind of like yours, only darker. It was_ hideous_."

Sakura felt the vein above her eye start to throb.

"Don't worry though," the girl continued on with her death wish, "Temari isn't a very strict supervisor. As long as you wear the uniform she probably won't mind the hair color until it fades out."

The girl smiled at the pinkette- who decided that if she had nothing nice to say she shouldn't say anything at all. She returned the smile with a grimace.

It was then that Temari stepped in to the room to save her with a, "Glad to see you actually showed up!"

So she stood without saying another word to the fake-blond bimbo and followed her now-employer through a labyrinth of hallways. Sakura found herself sitting in a room rather similar to the waiting room, minus the annoying and idiotic receptionist…who_ might_ show up missing tomorrow.

…don't repeat those words to anyone unless you want to join her, punk!

Anyway...

Temari handed her a folder, full to the brim with papers, and a black uniform neatly folded on top.

"That's the uniform you're going to wear _every single minute_ that you're working. Those are the rules of the agency, a reprint of the contract you're about to sign. Break one and you _will_ be fired, no if's and's or but's."

The new maid nodded, flipping open the folder and scanning through the documents. Temari reached across the desk and shut it before she could get very far.

"That will take for_ever_, and you're scheduled to be at the house we've assigned you to here in 2 hours. I'll give you a brief summary and then we'll sign some things and you can get going, okay?"

"Alright…and if I find something I don't agree with later, after I've already signed?"

"Well, Sakura, we're actually giving you to a _special_ client of ours. Background checks on you and the family shows that you will be a good match for them, so if something comes up I'm willing to…_overlook_ a few things. As long as nothing major happens and they don't report you to us these rules are more of guide lines for you than set-in-stone."

Temari reached into a drawer and pulled out a new set of forms. She went through and put X's where Sakura was to sign while underlying the important clauses. "To be honest with you, I got very lucky when it came to hiring you. We were about to lose this family and we can't afford to let a client of this caliber go that easily…" She pulled out one paper half way through, holding it out for Sakura to take.

"This one I want you to read now, thoroughly. These are the things that we will have to fire you for. It's not long but they're serious."

The words didn't even fill half the page.

.

**1.** Employees are to be on time when scheduled, excessive tardiness will result in termination.

**2.** Theft will result in termination.

**3.** Rules of the house assigned are to be followed, and if broken may result in a report.

**4.** Three reports will result in termination.

**5.** Sexual relations with home owners will result in termination.

**6.** Appropriate attire must be worn at all times while working.

.

"Seems easy enough." Sakura smiled, deciding this might be the easiest job on the face of the earth- especially since she rather enjoyed cleaning.

The blond gave her the same smile she gave her when she had been planning the escapade with Gaara.

It scared her.

"I'll give you a tip, because I like you." Sakura didn't think that was entirely true. "And I really don't want to have to fire you after what you did for me and my family, so... Which rule do you think we fire most of our employees over?"

She thought. She thought about the type of people that hired maids, the rich families that have huge houses they can't clean themselves because they are never home enough to get around to doing it. She thought about all the alone time she would have, just her and these people's possessions.

"I would guess it would be because of theft, right?"

Temari laughed. "That's what it _should_ be but no, it isn't. For every person I've fired for stealing, I've fired _two_ for sleeping with the home owner. Rich men love you guys, in those little maid outfits, walking around dusting things and bending over, cooking and stuff." Sakura felt her checks flame up again imagining the girl's words. "It's like some sort of fantasy come true for them."

"That is _not_ going to happen, Temari. Gross!" Sakura stuck her tongue out as the images of her bending over in a scanty maid costume while a hairy, fat old man eye raped her continued to play through her mind. "And anyway, you know I'm-" she looked around and lowed her voice like there was other ears in the empty room- "a virgin."

The blond waved her comment away. "I know that, and _okay_, but I also know about _this_. They may offer you money- threaten to report you, anything. I've seen it happen before to innocent girls just like you. In this _particular_ case, you may even be attracted to the assignment…"

The last part was quiet, but Sakura heard it. "What was that?"

A bright red lipstick smile shot across her employers face.

Bright red flags shot up in her imagination.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I'm just warning you, no monkeying around. Now, sign these papers and get out of my office! I've done far too much work for one day!" She shoved the last paper at her, and all the while Sakura signed her name like a sealing of her fate, the same damn sly smile was on the blonde's lips that scared the hell out of her.

.

X

.

The house she pulled up to an hour and a half later wasn't a house.

It was a mansion.

A big dark-stone mansion, with front gates and everything, sitting in the back on a hill of the most prestigious neighborhood of all Konoha. Perfectly trimmed hedges lined the stone walkway to the front doors and not a single hair of grass was out of place in the expansive green yard. It was beautiful.

It was _huge_.

…It was the Uchiha mansion.

Sakura wanted to slam her head into her steering wheel, painfully. Fuck pinching. If this was a dream, no…if this was a _nightmare_, pinching wasn't going to be enough to wake her up. She was outside the fucking Uchiha fucking big-ass castle-looking mansion in her beat up hand-me-down piece of shit car, in a fucking maid outfit that looked like the slutty fucking costumes girls wear on Halloween. It looked like she was about to go fucking trick-or-treating- for _dick_.

Temari had assigned her to work for the fucking Uchihas. She was a_ maid_ for the Uchihas. In her old fucking car, rolling up like a damn servant; sex slave looking poor girl, here to clean for the almighty, rich and powerful god damn Uchihas!

Sakura fucking Haruno at your service, great Uchihas!

She screamed.

She punched her steering wheel a few times.

Screamed some more.

…

Then, she took some deep, calming breaths…and got out of her car.

She smoothed out her outfit. It was less than modest and made it look like she had more curves than reality. It looked like what a call-in stripper would wear. A stripper who would walk up to the door and say, "I heard there were some _very dirty boys_ inside…"

But she was going to make the best of this. She was getting paid better than most people are making by the time they're 25, so she was going to suck it up and walk to the door and knock and when someone (**someone as in**_** someone other than Sasuke**_** because**_** if it was-**_)…..when _someone_ answered the door, she was going to smile, and act perfectly fine. And then she was going to do her job as fast as fucking possible and get the hell out of there. And it will be fine. Perfectly fine. Even if Sasuke is in there, everything will be fine. She was going to ignore him, like always, and he will ignore her, like always, and it will all be just _peachy_.

She took a few more soothing breaths as she made her way up the stone path to the double wooden doors-**of the **_**fucking Uchiha mans**_-and knocked.

Finally, _finally_ the door opened. Before her was a beautiful Uchiha man.

Her heart pounded a bit faster.

Thankfully, it wasn't Sasuke.

Itachi smiled warmly at her. "Ah, Sakura, I've been waiting for you."

She wasn't sure if she was more surprised that he remembered her name after all this time or that he had been "_waiting_ for her".

"Well come inside and we can get you started." He pulled the door open wider and swept his arm in invitation. Sakura smiled and stepped in, immediately trying to hide the fact she was in awe of the place.

She had seen it a few times when she was younger, but now she could actually appreciate it for more than just "Sasuke's big house".

The front foyer had dark hardwood floors and beautiful paintings lined the walls. There was a sweeping white staircase on the left that led to the open top floor, with a wooden handrail the entire way. A crystal chandelier hung above her. To her right was open to a huge living room with plush, dark carpet, decked in leather furniture with a plasma TV that took up half the wall. In front of her were hallways to other rooms on both sides, and she could see the back of the house from here. It looked like it was just one massive wall of window. Outside that was a huge and perfectly manicured lawn. She couldn't see it, but from her past memories she knew that behind the little dip in the hill out there was an in ground pool.

She could think of no words other than beautiful to describe this place. It looked like she had just stepped in to a home and furnishing magazine.

She had a feeling the designer of this place probably did work for a magazine of that type.

"You have a beautiful home, Ita-I mean, uh, Mr. Uchiha."

"Come on, don't make me sound like my dad. You know you can call me Itachi, Sakura." He chuckled, patting her head like she was 5 again. Her checks flushed and a familiar beat started in her heart that had her flush darkening.

He was just so damn attractive!

Damn Uchihas and their perfect genes!

He was wearing dark jeans and a black V-neck. They fit him _oh so_ nicely. The Uchiha brothers were very alike in (good) looks, aside from the lines under Itachi's eyes that always made him look like a work-a-holic. Sasuke may have had the better face by a margin, but Itachi was taller than Sasuke and built a little more. Though, mostly what set the brothers apart was the air of niceness around the oldest that the younger so very clearly _lacked_. Itachi smiled as much as his brother scowled. He spoke all the words Sasuke never bothered with. He socialized, and joked, while Sasuke isolated and insulted.

He idealized the word perfection.

Seriously. Sakura had yet to find something wrong with this man.

When they were younger and their God-Mother was watching all of them, Naruto would be the one to fight with Sasuke after he made Sakura cry; but Itachi had been the one to rub her head and make the tears stop. Sometimes she wondered if she had chosen the wrong Uchiha to have a crush on…

But she guessed she just had a thing for bad boys.

_Had _had a thing for bad boys… Past tense!

His voice startled her out of memory lane. "I was happy to hear that Temari had hired you! I don't know if my father could handle another incident with her family's company. The last two they sent us kept stealing things, and the one before that snuck in to my room one night with an… _offer_."

He was walking towards the living room. Sakura followed and sat down on the expensive looking sofa that felt as expensive as it looked.

"Needless to say, both her family and mine are lucky you came along. I don't doubt that we can trust you." He gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry, I've never stolen in my life…and I won't be, um, sneaking in to any rooms or anything..." She scratched the back of her head and smiled back embarrassingly.

He was still standing. "Good, that's what I like to hear! My father typed out a list of things you'll do when you come," He handed her an envelope, "and if you get hungry, feel free to grab anything. Just don't get caught eating the tomatoes…"

Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Anyway! I have to get back to work. Make sure the door is locked when you leave, no one else is here and you'll probably be done before anyone gets back. I'll see you again soon though, yeah?"

"Of course!" She smiled back at him and watched as he walked out the front door.

It was creepily quiet in this huge unknown house now that she was alone. It gave her time to think. She had read through the rather short list for today and started on dusting the countless (pointless) vases that littered the house.

Next was vacuuming…

Background checks, Temari had said. Background checks showed she was a good match for the Uchihas. This was probably because she, Sasuke, and Itachi had the same God-Mother. She had grown up with them. She knew their parents, and her parents were good friends with Mikoto and Fugaku.

They had spent a lot of time together when they were younger, with Naruto too. All of their parents had jobs in the military and were gone a lot when they were growing up. Their mothers had been nurses stationed together, and became best friends. When they weren't home the parents had left the four children with Tsunade, all of the children's God-Mother.

Tsunade had apparently been close with their mother's due to the fact she was the teacher's assistant in the medical training they underwent. It was hard to see, because she aged so well, but Tsunade _was_ rather old…

Itachi had often stayed home alone, though. He was a bit older and his father had prided in the fact he behaved so well when left unattended. This all much to Sasuke's annoyance, of course.

Sasuke's father ended up leaving active duty to take over his family's extensive business ventures when _his_ father died, which explains why the Uchihas lived in one of the most expensive mansions in the city. He worked literally non-stop now, the price of having money. Fugaku is a very powerful man in this country.

Naruto's parents still served, were on very healthy benefits, and his father worked in the command station in the city as one of the highest ranking officers in the nation. Minato is a very powerful man, too, though in a much different sense than Sasuke's father. His work is dangerous, and sometimes meant he had to leave the country for a while, but his dad loved it Naruto said.

And Sakura's parents served their time and decided all they gained from the military was an insatiable thirst for travel. The two couldn't stand to be holed up in one location for too long. They gave up the service without any real recognition to their names and began moving. They travelled, all over the place, and had promised her that when she finished with school they would take her with them. She didn't have the heart to tell them that _her_ heart was in Konoha, not wandering around the world. They kept in touch all the time, and she loved them no less for it. She stayed with Tsunade mostly when her parents went on extended "vacations". In fact, that's where she was staying now. Her parents were in Italy now…

She thinks…

All of them had grown up together without having their parents around. It was why she and Naruto were so close; why Sasuke and Naruto were so close.

Her and Sasuke, on the other hand…

They had been on basically non-existent speaking terms since middle school. It hadn't always been like this, but…

Infatuation sometimes gets in the way of friendships.

She decided she was hungry after she had gone through all the (massive) bedrooms that were unlocked and changed the sheets. It felt kind of unprofessional to be eating food from the house she was cleaning, but Itachi had offered. Technically she wasn't breaking the rules or anything. She walked downstairs into the kitchen, full of the latest stainless steel appliances.

The first thing she noticed was the basket of tomatoes sitting next to the fridge.

Itachi had said something about not eating the tomatoes.

Sakura had never particularly cared for tomatoes, but being told not to do something always made her want to do it ten times more. Like Eve and the apple and the serpent, minus the serpent, insert the tomato…you get the gist.

The clock on the oven read 11:36 a.m.

_Two hours flew cleaning this huge house_, she thought.

Itachi hadn't said _when_ anyone would be home; just that she would probably be gone before anyone got here. Certainly that meant they would be gone until tonight! She eyed the tomatoes again before opening and peeking in to the fridge. There were a few boxed left-overs, some cheese sticks, lots of really healthy and therefore unappetizing looking things, _oooh_ the hot pockets looked promising...

**No one will know! Eat the tomato!**

_No, I shouldn't. Itachi said no! What if he reports me?_

**Over a tomato? Right. Maybe this is their secret! And they don't want you finding out!**

_What secret? It's just a tomato! We don't even _like _tomatoes._

**Their secret on how the whole family looks like freakin' MODELS! DUH! EAT ONE!**

Sakura looked at the tomatoes again, shutting the fridge quietly. Inner was right, who knows what type of thing money can buy someone? Maybe the Uchihas were eating specialized tomatoes that made them beautiful. Maybe it gave them super powers or something and beauty was just, you know, some type of lucky side effect. Why _else_ would Itachi warn her not to eat the tomatoes? They had to be special. In the words of Inner: _DUH_.

**They**_** are**_**! EAAATTTT ITTTT!**

A juicy red tomato was in her hand and she didn't even remember grabbing one. She wrinkled her nose. Tomatoes were definitely not her favorite- hot pockets were. But she could take one bite and see if she got pretty too and then throw it away and destroy the evidence.

And if she did get pretty, well hey, it would be worth it. If they were willing to report her on finding out their secret then she would leave this mansion happily- as a MODEL!

She raised it to her lips-

-and bit down on air.

The tomato was gone. She had been caught! Her cheeks turned bright red and she didn't turn around because of it.

"I-Itachi, I'm, uh, really, _really_ sorry, I know-"

"Shut up."

Not Itachi. Much, much worse than Itachi. The pink still stained her checks, but her sea-foam green eyes shrunk in to a glare as she spun on her heel.

"Give it back."

Sasuke glared right back at her, eyes hooded by his bangs. He held the tomato in front of him and tapped his foot like he was dealing with an impossible child. He shook his head and brought it to his own lips to take a bite.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that, what the hell Sasuke!" She tried to ignore the fact that she had just realized the whore-maid uniform she was still wearing. This realization hit her as she grabbed for the tomato rather ungracefully.

"Hn."

She smoothed out her shirt again, looking away from the boy before her. He looked like he had just gotten home from working out. He was wearing basketball shorts and a white shirt that looked a little sweaty…

And hot…

…She meant _gross_!

"Itachi told me I could get something to eat if I got hungry!"

"Not these."

"He _said _anything." Green caught onyx in challenge.

"And I told him to tell you _not these_." His glare intensified.

Had she not been so used to his coldness, she might have backed down. Instead she only scoffed. "Yeah, and why not? Are they special tomatoes or something?"

He cocked his head to the side a bit, rolling his eyes. "They're_ mine_."

"Well, _ass-_"

"Annoying maid."

Her mouth snapped shut. _WHAT _did he call her?!

"Shut up and do your job before I report you." He turned and walked out of the kitchen, tomato in hand and cocky step in stride present.

They didn't talk often. Hell, they hadn't had a full blown conversation outside of school in _years_. That's why when moments like this happened, Sakura was painfully reminded of why she chose to pretend the bastard was nothing. _Nothings _got ignored in her life.

_Nothings_ didn't make her infuriated and embarrassed at the same time.

Sakura was suddenly very thankful she had already finished everything on that paper Itachi had left her. Being in the same house as Sasuke wasn't good for her sanity. Being in the same house as Sasuke wouldn't be good for her employment, either. Being _anywhere _outside of a monitored classroom with Sasuke was just a horrible idea period.

She stomped angrily out of the house and slammed the door behind her.

It would be very tempting to put poisonous powder on that asshole's pillow the next time she came.

.

x

.

It's always been Ino. But tonight when the doorbell rang, a different blond stood on the doorstep. Ever since freshman year, Ino was the one to come to Tsunade's house and drag Sakura out to party, willingly or not. Sakura had been hoping it would be the same tonight…

"Hiya, Sak. I missed you!" She got pulled in to a tight hug that Sakura returned, despite the letdown.

"You see me every day in class, Naruto!" She held the door open for him to come in. He pulled his orange jacket off and hung it on the rack beside him. Tsunade's house was like a second home to both of them.

"Yeah, but that barely counts! We haven't hung out in weeks!"

Naruto grinned at her as they walked towards the living room. Sakura wanted to be upset because his statement was true, but she could never be mad at Naruto. He never did anything intentionally hurtful.

"Well _that_ isn't _my _fault…"

"I know, Sakura-chan. I'm really sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. No need to apologize, I know how it is when you get in to a relationship." She winked at him. He blushed, much to her amusement.

"How is Hinata, by the way?"

The smile Naruto gave her was as love-sick as a child's. "She's great. I don't know why I waited so long to ask her out. She's the best girlfriend ever!"

His eyes lit up and his happiness radiated out to her. She laughed for the first time all week.

"I'm really happy for you, Naruto."

They sat down next to each other on the sofa. Suddenly his expression changed to determined. "Thanks, Sakura-chan, it means a lot. But I'm not here to talk about me and Hinata."

His gaze said it all. Naruto was rarely serious, and when he was it meant the situation was seriously serious. Seriously.

"I'm worried about you, Sakura."

She stayed silent. She knew where this was going.

"I keep hearing all these rumors about you and Gaara and that new kid with glasses and shark-boy-"

"_Shark-boy_?! What about him!" Well this was news to her! Since when had she pretended to get with Suigetsu?!

"I think you know what I'm talking about."

"It's not what you think, Naruto, I swear. You really think I would do things like that? I mean, _Suigetsu?_"

He ran a hand through his golden locks, looking past her shoulder. "No, the Sakura_ I_ know wouldn't do anything like that. I saw you at the party with Juugo, but he told me the truth the next day. He felt terrible when he saw how people were treating you. He thinks you hate him."

"I don't hate him, why would-"

He cut her off. "Then I hear a rumor about Gaara and I think, why on earth would you pretend to help Gaara of all people? He isn't even your friend…"

"Tema-"

"And after that, all these names start popping up along with yours. All week I've been trying to talk to you in school but as soon as class is out, you're gone. It felt like you were avoiding me, honestly. I even asked Sasuke to help me, but you know how that bastard is."

Sakura's mouth hung open a bit. "Of course I wasn't avoiding you, Naruto. I wouldn't do that."

"I know, that's why I said something to Hinata a couple days ago. She told me that you were probably trying to find Ino because she's been _ignoring _you?"

"Yeah, she's been a real bitch this past week." Anger tinged in sadness snaked up her throat.

Naruto nodded like she'd proven a point. "So when Hinata told me that, I really started to worry. Ino is your best friend, besides me of course, and for her to ignore you means you must have done something really bad. I mean, I would never do that to you. I told Hinata that too."

Sakura was amazed this type of prolonged thought was coming out of the mind and mouth of Naruto Uzumaki.

"She agreed, and you know what she told me?"

Sakura shook her head. Her voice might have betrayed her.

"Hinata said she had talked to Ino, and Ino told Hinata she was mad because she felt like she didn't know you anymore. She said she kept hearing all these things about you but you never once told her anything yourself. She's pretty mad at you, you know."

"Yeah well, let Hinata know to tell _her_ I'm pretty mad at her too!" She crossed her arms and huffed like a 5-year old.

He caught her green eyes in his cerulean ones. "It was really strange though, because that's the way_ I've_ been feeling ever since these rumors started, too."

Silence rained down on them as Naruto looked at her disapprovingly, and she looked back sheepishly.

"I can explain." She finally got out once she was sure her voice would be steady. She really wanted to cry. "Like I said, it's not what you think."

"That's what we all want to believe, but how can we if you never tell us anything different than what we hear in the hallways?"

"You guys should _know_ I wouldn't really do that stuff!"

"And we do, Sakura-chan! But you have to at least let us _know _you _want _us to know you wouldn't. If you don't even tell us it's not true how are we supposed to know it isn't?"

Tears started to tickle her eyes, and suddenly she understood why she had lost Ino. Why must Naruto be such a good mediator?

"Everything is pretend…" And finally she let her story out. All of it, from Ino's party to Temari giving her a job to the basketball game. She told him about medical school. She told him how horrible going to school was now. How she had been eating alone in the damn bathroom because she had always sat with Ino ever since elementary school, and no one else had lunch with her. She told him how she was cleaning for the Uchihas and about the background checks. Somewhere in her story she really did start crying.

When she finished, Naruto put his arms around her and let her keep crying until she got everything out she had been holding in ever since she walked out of Ino's guest bedroom with Juugo. It felt good telling the truth.

It was something she should have done with him and Ino since the beginning.

God she was such an idiot!

Ino had basically warned her after her house that Sakura was her best friend and she expected to hear the truth about these things before other people told her the lie.

Why had it been so hard to do that?

She felt like the worst friend in the whole fucking universe at that moment, with Naruto smiling sadly next to her.

"Well I believe you, Sakura-chan. I knew those things couldn't be true. But next time, at least tell me they aren't true a little sooner than a week later."

She nodded solemnly. "I promise. I guess it all hasn't caught up with me yet. I guess I just didn't think this thing would turn in to such a big deal…"

"When you actually lose your virginity, _then_ you'll realize why it's such a big deal." He laughed and stood up. "I won't say I get why you're doing this shit, 'cause I don't. But I'll always be here for you Sak. Now, since you aren't acting like such a stranger anymore, it's time for you to get ready and come to my place for a party!"

Sakura groaned, letting her head fall backwards. "I really don't feel like partying, Naruto…"

"Come on, what kind of friend doesn't come to their best friend's "accepted to KU" party?!" He pouted. "We'll be going to school together! It's basically your party too!"

"The kind of friend named Sakura!"

He grabbed her arm and hauled her up. "You have to come. Ino will be there. Just tell her the truth and I'm sure you guys will patch things up!"

She did get a little hopeful at that, so she let Naruto pull her upstairs to the bedroom she used while she stayed with Tsunade.

"How do you know she'll be there?"

"Hinata is with her right now, she's bringing her over later."

He sat on her bed as Sakura stared down at him, cogs turning in her brain.

"…You two planned this, didn't you?"

The blond smiled at her, pearly whites flashing. "I told you I knew all along you wouldn't do those things, didn't I?"

She slapped the back of his head lightly as they laughed together.

Naruto was always there for her.

Now, it was time to get her other best friend back. And as she looked through her closet for the prefect outfit, a plan was already forming in her mind…

.

x

.

* * *

Hello kiddies! Long time no update huh? Well I'm back!

I was going to finish the whole chapter up with the Ino situation…

But I figured I'd go ahead and post this because it's been so damn long since I updated!

Please review and let me know how this semi-filler pleased or unpleased you hehe

**AS IN REVIEW YOU INCONSIDERATE BISHES! **Glad I got that out of my system. :)

-starry


	5. For the Fun: Ino

Did you miss me?

I missed you!

A/N at the bottom yall, enjoyyyy

.

**Scarlet Rumor**

.

For the Fun: Ino

.

_the best ammunition against lies is the truth, there is no ammunition against gossip. it is like a fog and the clear wind blows it away and the sun burns it off._

_-ernest hemingway_

.

x

.

Sakura's plan hadn't gone as planned.

She had wanted to walk straight up to Ino and confront her. Yell at her a bit, get yelled at a bit, then tell the truth and hug and make up…

Easier said than done, to say the least.

Ino was religiously avoiding her. The first time they made eye contact from across the party, the blond had huffed and turned away in to the kitchen. Sakura had followed, only to be sucked in to the dancing mob that had taken over the living room of Naruto's house. It was like a black hole of gyrating teenage bodies. It took her so long to push her way through that by the time she made it to the kitchen Ino had escaped, and she was drenched in sweat that wasn't hers.

So she decided against going anywhere near the living room until she talked it out with the Pig.

The second time Sakura spotted her Ino was dancing with Shikamaru, _inside _the black hole.

…She decided to take her chances on finding her at a better place later in the night.

An hour passed however, and Sakura hadn't seen the blond since. She had thought that dressing nicely would encourage her friend to walk over and compliment her… but no luck. She had on a loose, deep v-neck off-gold dress that stopped just above her knee. The straps of it lay across her shoulders then dropped half way down her back, leaving it exposed. It covered everything, and flaunted everything at the same time. Of course Ino had picked it out for her. She was even wearing the cute little white wedge booties that Ino always tried to steal every time she saw them.

How was the Pig resisting the beautiful spectacle that was_ supposed_ to be her best friend?!

She was now sitting dejectedly in Naruto's kitchen, off in the corner next to a huge container of jungle juice. Sakura could feel eyes on her as people came and went from the room. She knew she looked good. She had put a lot of effort in to her appearance tonight, and anyone who spent over an hour getting ready was bound to look good at the end of it.

Makeup was a wonderful thing.

Although it was a bit sad to think she got all dolled up to impress and catch the attention of her best friend instead of a boy…

A few guys had ventured up to her throughout the night. Near the beginning (when the first batch of jungle juice was still nearly full) they had just asked to dance, or talked to her a few minutes before taking the hint that she wanted them to leave. Now that most of them had a few more drinks in their systems they started to act more forward. They would bring up the rumors, or tell her to meet them upstairs. One had even tried to make out with her neck when she had looked away.

Because, you know, that's what girls like. Being kissed on the neck by drunken idiots.

…

That's what brought her here, alone with her cup of jungle juice, in the corner. She'd been sitting here for a good ten minutes. This was the best place to non-actively look for Ino, after all. Eventually the girl would want a refill, because Sakura knew Ino like the back of her hand, and Sakura knew that as long as Ino was standing, Ino would continue drinking.

The pinkette downed the rest of her drink, thoroughly annoyed with how the night was going. Scowling at that realization, she poured another and chugged that one too. At this rate, this night wasn't going to get any better if she stayed sober.

"Looks like I found the party!"

Sakura almost threw up at the sound of that voice. Yup. This night was definitely not getting better.

"Preparing yourself for Naruto's guest bedroom later?" Suigetsu laughed at his own joke as he refilled his drink, and then showed no sign of leaving her alone when he leaned against the kitchen counter to her right.

"_Witty_ as always…" Sakura grumbled. The boy was very obviously drunk, and for this she kept a mean comeback from spilling out of her mouth.

He looked her over from behind his red cup. "You look good tonight, Sakura." She glanced at him with surprise at the compliment. He smirked, "I guess your new hobby changed your style!"

"My new hobby?"

"You know, that thing you like to do now."

She raised a brow at him. "That _thing_ I like to do now?"

His smirk grew, "Yeah, you know, besides repeating everything I say. That _thing_ you do now."

Sakura rolled her eyes, slowly seeing where he was taking this. "Right, the _thing _I do." She needed more alcohol for this. She refilled her drink, because one more wouldn't hurt… right?

"If you want to know what I think-"

"I don't."

"-I say that you kept it hidden for so long, and now, it's just like you can't control it. You can cage the tiger, but do you know what happens when you let that tiger out?"

She didn't want to humor him, but she_ had_ been a bit bored before he came, so she would put up with Suigetsu's drunken idiocy as long as he wasn't hitting on her. She finished the liquid in her cup before answering.

"What happens." It still came out flat and uninterested.

"The tiger isn't being held by a cage anymore!" He threw his hands up like this was a brilliant deduction. Sakura went palm-to-forehead.

"Wow, words of wisdom there, Suigetsu."

"It'll go be a tiger and do tiger things that it couldn't before when it was caged. Juugo unlocked your cage, and now you're doing your tiger things!" He was smiling like he pushed the last little piece of a puzzle in, and it made Sakura unsure as to whether he was being rude or trying to be nice… "And when I say tiger I'm talking about your inner slut, just so we're clear."

Okay, she was over this conversation. "Uh, right.. Well, good talk, I guess," Sakura stood a bit awkwardly. "I'm gonna, uh, go find Ino."

"Go get your tiger on girl!" He fist pumped in to the air and Sakura was positive that he wouldn't remember any part of this conversation in the morning.

Well, now that she'd been run off from the kitchen, it was back to searching. The party had grown in size and once she left the kitchen, she had to physically push her way through the crowds. She sighed as she edged sideways past a couple making out on the wall and a boy standing near, watching the two eat each other's faces. Weird. And worse, it would take ages to find Ino in this place!

It was time to get serious.

Instead of finding Ino, she needed Ino to be brought to her.

She needed the help of the party.

A plan hit her like the time she was forced to play goalie during gym and Naruto had kicked the soccer ball straight in to her nose. Only this was less painful than that. Okay, so she thought of strange similes when drinking, sue her. Anyway, this plan was foolproof. It was stupid enough to appeal to the drunkenness of the house, yet still smart because it played in to all the things everyone here currently thought about her. She had promised to herself that she didn't care what any of these nitwits said about her anyway, right?

Right.

She didn't care. Psh. They could all go to hell. She was probably the one of five virgins in this whole house anyway! Everyone here could suck her non-existent dick! Hypocrites, the lot of 'em!

Wow, she really shouldn't have chugged that last cup. Inner was shaking her head, _**Focus, girl! **_

This kind of reminded her of that time, back in sophomore year, with the tequila and Sas-

_**FOCUUUSSS!**_

Right! The new plan! The new plan, that was completely foolproof! She looked towards the back corner of the living room-turned-black hole and spotted the DJ. Somehow she needed to get there and convince him to let her use the mic. She didn't know the guy, but if she could find Naruto…

Step one: find Naruto.

This is how she had to process things now that her legs were getting a bit tangled on her wedges and her face was suddenly warm. One step at a time. She could do this. If she was Naruto, where would she be? She tapped her chin because it made her feel like she could think better doing so. If she were Naruto, her first guess would've been in the kitchen eating food. But she had just come from there…

Her next guess would be the dance floor. But she would've known by now if Naruto was out there, because his flailing arms and ridiculous seizures he called dance moves usually cleared an entire section of the floor, so no one was in his way.

He could be in the bedroom with Hinata… but first of all, there was no way in _hell_ Sakura would go up and find out. And second of all, Hinata didn't drink and she doubted the girl would do that type of thing during a party. The type of thing people now thought _she _did.

Not that she cared… Fuck 'em…

Anyway, that really only left one other place he could be and she was willing to check: the back yard.

She crossed through the kitchen again and out through the sliding glass door. It was a cool fall night, but the alcohol in her system was keeping her warm. There was a mass of bodies out here, but not even a fraction compared to inside. It was quieter out because even though Naruto lived out in the county, he still had neighbors across the street.

The first thing that caught her eye was bright orange hair poking heads above anyone else.

Great. Juugo. He turned and noticed her before she could walk back inside. "Sakura!"

As if it wasn't awkward enough. She scratched the back of her neck and offered him a smile as conversations halted and heads swiveled in her direction. He seemed to notice her discomfort as he stepped in front of her because he immediately looked regretful. He glanced around at everyone, who seemed to take this as a queue to back off. The conversation around them slowly started back up.

"Hey, Juugo."

They looked anywhere but at each other.

Why had she come out here again? She should go back and get another drink…

"So Naruto told me you weren't mad, but I just wanted to make sure myself… I didn't know things would turn out this way. I never would have asked you to do it if I had known, I promise… I'm really sorry." He looked hopefully at her, wanting her to accept his apology so they could be friends again.

She waved his worry away. "Nah, I'm not mad Juugo. Fuck everyone, they're assholes anyway. I don't care about them! Ha! Me care? About these idiots? As if!" She crossed her arms and huffed in a way that didn't sound as uncaring as she was trying to make it.

Juugo's brows knit at her words and he scanned her face again. A grin slowly took over his face. "Sakura, are you drunk?"

She gaped at him. "You can't just ask me that!"

He was laughing now, "You are, aren't you! I've never seen you drink before!"

Sakura hit him in the arm, "Shhh, stop laughing at me! I've had a very stressful few weeks!"

She planted her hands on her hips in an attempt to look imposing, which brought tears to Juugo's eyes. His laughter crept up on her and soon she was giggling right along with him, snagging the red cup out of his hand and claiming it as her own. Juugo was pretty cute like this, joking and laughing. She watched him over the rim as she took a sip, wiping his eyes dry and smiling at her. Maybe it was just the jungle juice, but Juugo wouldn't be a bad choice to _actually _lose her virginity with...

Okay, it was _definitely _the jungle juice. But she was just saying!

"I want to laugh, too."

Sakura and Juugo both turned wide eyed towards the conversation intruder. They knew that voice, though the words hardly matched it. Sakura wanted desperately to rewind this moment so she could grab her phone from her bra and record it as proof. No one would believe her if she ever retold this event.

Sasuke Uchiha was beside them, holding his own cup, looking at them pointedly.

Sakura was speechless. Juugo looked dumbfounded, but managed to choke out a, "_What _did you just say?"

"I said, _I want to laugh, too._" Sakura hadn't heard Sasuke laugh in years. _Years_. Not even chuckle. Even his smiles looked more like devious smirks, at least whenever she was around. And now he was saying that he _wanted _to laugh?

"Are pigs flying or did I get drunk and pass out?" She blurted out, staring at the Uchiha like he'd grown two heads. She downed the last of Juugo's cup trying to process this momentous occasion.

"Tch, is it a couples only joke?" Sasuke shot back, looking between the two of them.

Yes, Sakura was tipsy edging on drunk. But she was awake. And Ino was on the ground, somewhere inside Naruto's house, and this was most definitely real life. Sasuke wanted to laugh, with _her._ This made her bust out in unabashed hilarity. She had to hold her side it hurt so good. Juugo looked like he wanted to join in badly, but Sasuke's glare was forcing him to hold it in. When Sakura got ahold of herself, it was her turn to wipe her eyes dry.

"I was just telling Sakura that I've never seen her drunk," Juugo offered. "She wasn't standing right and it was funny."

Sasuke looked the girl over, taking a slow sip from his cup. That's when Sakura noticed the slight pink coloring his normally otherworldly pale skin. So it seems she wasn't the _only _one who had had one too many. And Juugo was most _definitely _not the only one attractive enough for her virginity…

Wait, what the fuck? Sakura glared down at the empty cup. These thoughts were all its fault. She and Sasuke rarely even spoke anymore. They hadn't since middle school, except when absolutely necessary or when alcohol was involved. And that never ended well for her. She had learned her lesson…she thought. Fuck, she was in trouble.

Sasuke's next words were directed at Juugo, but his eyes held steady on Sakura. "Didn't you transfer here sophomore year?"

"Nah, I came here the summer after that year." Juugo shrugged. "Why?"

"Oh, well, that's probably why you've never seen her drunk." Sasuke smirked, and Sakura's heart stopped; and it wasn't because he looked so god damn handsome like that.

He wouldn't. If he did, she would kill him. But he wouldn't.

Juugo turned to Sakura with his own smirk. Clearly Sasuke's words had piqued his interest. "So she used to be a big drinker then, huh?"

"Sasuke, I swear to god-"

"She used to be just like Ino." This talkative Sasuke, the one that came out with alcohol, was even worse than the quiet, distant one for Sakura.

"Shut up! If you don't-"

Juugo ignored her protests. "Oh, yeah? So how come you stopped drinking?"

"Yeah, Sakura, how come you stopped?" Sasuke was positively glowing with satisfaction at the look of horror consuming Sakura's face.

She stamped her foot in pure agitation. "I'm going to murder you, Uchiha!"

Sasuke grinned. A real grin, not an evil, condescending smirk. She hadn't seen that in so long it literally swept all the anger out of her and all she could do was stare at the face of the young boy she had once, long ago, sworn she would love forever.

This was bad.

This was really bad.

She blinked and looked away, her face growing warmer as she cleared her throat. Juugo seemed to sense the change in mood and, peacemaker as always, effortlessly changed the subject. Sakura made sure to keep her eyes glued on his imposing figure. She had too much liquor in her system to handle a _grinning_ Sasuke right now.

"So…Did you guys know Naruto could DJ like that?"

"Huh?" Somehow, this seemed like it was important information. But why…

"I thought he was joking when he told me he bought all the stuff, but he's actually pretty good at it."

Sasuke grunted to her right, but she wasn't going to look. Nope. "He wants to bring all that stuff to college and still expects me to room with him. Tch."

For some reason, Inner was screaming at her. "That's Naruto DJ'ing? It didn't look like him."

"I think he's wearing a hoodie to hide his hair." Juugo shrugged, "Apparently Ino told him it didn't look like 'DJ'ing hair'."

Ino…Ino…Naruto…DJ… _**Foolproof plan, you idiot! FOCUS DAMNIT!**_

Sakura wanted to smack herself for forgetting what she was even doing at this party at the first place! "Oh my god Juugo, you're a lifesaver!"

"I am?" He questioned.

"Yes! I needed to find Naruto so he could tell the DJ to let me use the mic!"

"Naruto _is _the DJ, annoying." Sakura finally looked his way and glared, though she was a bit grateful the insulting Sasuke had returned. She could handle insults.

"Yeah well I just found that out, thanks to _Juugo_," she didn't know what made her emphasize his name like that. It just came out. So did the smirk that followed. And for some reason she felt oddly proud of the tiny glare she elicited out of those onyx eyes.

If Juugo noticed anything off, he didn't act like it. "You gonna sing something? I'd love to hear that." He was about to laugh again, she could tell.

"Juugo!" A junior boy poked his head out of the glass doors, "Can you come in here and help us? Suigetsu just passed out on the island in the kitchen and we can't carry him."

Juugo sighed and rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. "Yeah, I'm coming." He turned back to the other two. "I'll see you guys later, I gotta go help them. If you're planning on singing Sakura, you better wait until I get him in a bed!" He waved and walked away, leaving Sakura mentally kicking herself for not thinking fast enough to leave with him.

Now she was stuck with the Uchiha. Time to awkwardly make an exit.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Naruto." She walked past him, not waiting nor expecting him to reply

"So, you really do like the gay ones then?"

She halted. Cocked her head to the side, processing. Slowly she turned back to face his blank face. Surely, _surely _he wasn't going where she thought he was. "Excuse me?"

He shrugged, taking a swig. "You heard, he's 'getting him in a bed'."

Green eyes narrowed, daring him to continue.

He did, of course. "And Gaara, well. Everyone knows about that guy."

She took a step towards him, glancing around. He was speaking loudly and it wasn't needed. Hadn't Naruto said that Sasuke knew the truth too? Or had she misunderstood… Was he just trying to push her buttons like the douche that he was? The grinning Sasuke was gone. Good. She felt the familiar anger boiling up inside of her.

"I think you care too much about my business."

"I think you wish I did."

Sakura laughed out loud. "Get that stick out of your ass!"

"I'll need to, since you seem to like gay boys and I don't need your annoying pining again."

She had to literally clench her fist to keep from slapping him. This is why they couldn't talk. He was such an asshole. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Looking in to his emotionless eyes only fed her hate fire. So he wanted a fight then. She could fight.

"It's not nice to assume things about people. They certainly weren't very _gay_ when they were enjoying my…_company_." Sakura smirked and crossed her arms, flaunting confidence and experience in her words that she truly lacked.

Sasuke only finished off his drink at that.

She shifted from foot to foot thoughtfully, "And actually, my time with them taught me something about myself."

"Aa, that you're a whore."

He said it with such ice it nearly stunned her out of her act. Nearly. She caught his eye just to see if he held conviction in the words that he said. They looked more angry than truthful. She shrugged it off because whether he meant it or not, she didn't care.

"No. That I'm gay."

It was probably the closest thing to shock she would ever see cross Sasuke's face. "_What_?"

"I like girls. I've had a crush on Ino for as long as I can remember, and tonight I'm going to confess to the whole party. She's been mad at me because of all these guys I've been with…and I think it's because she feels jealous. I think it's because she likes me too. I'm going to tell her to meet me in Naruto's room so we can… _make up_."

Yes, that had been her plan all along. The look on Sasuke's face made her think that it would work, too. His eyes narrowed at her before he wiped all emotion away.

"You're lying, but it'll work."

She raised her eyebrows at him. How did he know so quickly?

"Twelve years and nothing has changed. I thought you gave up two years ago?" The devious smirk was plastered on his perfect face. "You're so annoying, Haruno." Sasuke looked her up and down one last time before turning and walking back inside.

Sakura felt like he had punched her in the gut. She had sworn to never get drunk around Sasuke again after that and here she was, making a fool of herself, letting _him _make of fool of her. They may talk more when he's drunk, but that was the bad thing. She hated him with every ounce of her being. He could think what he pleased, but he was wrong. She _had _given up.

She shoved her way back inside as well. She sort of wanted to drunkenly cry. That had to wait though, for when Ino was by her side and could talk some sense in to her. Ino was the priority and Sasuke was just the little useless nuisance he always had been.

Her angry thoughts pushed her right through the crowd to the DJ table without her even noticing. Sure enough, under the black hoodie was Naruto's grinning face. It eased the boiling within her. She smiled back.

"I've been looking for you! I didn't know you were DJing!" She had to yell for him to hear her this close to the speakers.

"Well hey! I'm DJing!" He gave her a thumbs up and she laughed.

"Can you cut the music so I can use the mic real quick? It's for Ino!"

He nodded instantly, understanding at once without needing to know her plan. He handed her the tiny mic and turned the music off, which was immediately met with loud boos.

"Hey, the music's coming back soon, but I need to ask for a favor." This was it, no turning back. They all thought this of her anyway. She might regret this in the morning…but in the morning she would have her best friend back, so it was worth it. "I'm looking for Ino. After everything that's been going on we had a falling out, and I think I know why she's mad at me. I think she's jealous."

Less people were booing now. Mostly the girls kept it up. She had all the male attention, which is all she really needed anyway for this plan to work.

"Why would she be jealous? Well, I've been asking myself that too, and well… I would be jealous too, I realized. I would be jealous because…I've had a crush on Ino for a long time."

Gasps rang out through the party. She could see the faces of people who knew her well looking skeptical, but for the most party, everyone looked like they were watching the really juicy part of a Real World show.

"I love you, Ino. And I can prove it to you upstairs in Naruto's bedroom, where I'll be waiting for you… I hope you feel the same way as I do about you. If you all know where she is, please tell her that I _need _her, _right now_. I can't wait any longer!"

She handed Naruto the mic. He was holding in laughter, and let it loose as he turned the music back on. 'That was great!' he mouthed. She gave him a quick smile before dashing up the stairs, pointedly taking her shoes off to give people whatever impression they wished to take from it. From all the looks she was getting from the men she passed it was obvious what they were thinking. She prayed, as she pushed open the door to Naruto's bedroom, that Ino would come. Surely her best friend knew that she wasn't really lesbian and just wanted to talk… right?

But she didn't have to wait. Ino was sitting on Naruto's blue bedspread, picking at her nails like she always did.

It hadn't even been a minute. Unless she sprinted here, there's no way Ino could've beat her here.

"How…?"

The blond shrugged but didn't look up. "Sasuke told me to come here."

"You're meeting Sasuke?" Something about that rubbed Sakura the wrong way. It shouldn't; it did. And if he had told her simply for Sakura's sake…well, that still rubbed her the wrong way, too.

Ino rolled her eyes, "No, idiot. I'm meeting _you_, obviously. Apparently you're lesbian for me now. Can't blame you, though. I _am_ one sexy hot mama."

The way Ino said that so nonchalantly, no Ino-like, made Sakura start sobbing tears she had been holding back for days. She stuttered out apologies and wiped snot and Ino tried her hardest to stay mad, but it didn't last long. Naruto had told already told her what Sakura had told him. Ino just wanted Sakura to do something big to win her back; she knew the pinkette would, and she had. Ino stood and put an arm around her best friend.

"I forgive you, but you need to start being a hundred percent honest with me, Forehead!"

And so Sakura spilled the whole story out again, all the way up to earlier outside with Juugo and Sasuke. By this time, the tears had stopped and Ino had already started laughing.

"Oh my god, he brought up the party at his house?!"

Sakura half-heartedly glared, "No, Juugo had no idea. But to anyone who knows, it was obvious what he was talking about."

Ino chuckled one last time, "What an asshole! You gave him way too much over you, girl."

The pinkette sighed and fell back on to the bed. "Ugh, let's not talk about it. I don't even care about him anymore!"

"Yeah, oookay… Well, anyway," Ino fell back next to her, "what are we gonna do now? Get it on?"

Sakura turned disbelieving eyes to her friend. "That was a joke, you know that, right? It's just because they all think I'd do stuff like that now."

"Well you've had your share of deceptive fun. I want to join in." Ino met her gaze and grinned. "I say we pull a Juugo part two!"

Sakura sat up in surprise. "You mean you really _want _them to think we… you know…"

"_Sex_ Sakura. _Had sex_. You can't act like such a prude if you want people to think you're really hoeing around! And yeah, why not? We've been in here like forty-five minutes. You look all roughed up from the crying and stuff and it won't be hard for me to sex my look up." Ino winked. "It'll be fun! And then tomorrow we can say we were just drunk."

"My reputation is shot as it is. I don't want to make it worse."

Ino sighed, "After that speech you just gave they're already thinking it! Might as well give them a show! Come on. Like you said, who cares what they think? If they're going to talk anyway then you might as well give them something to talk about!"

Huh. That logic seemed faulty, but it sounding convincing coming from Ino. And if Ino wanted to do it, well the fuck it, after a week of not having her best friend she was willing to do anything to keep the girl on her side.

She grinned down at the blond. "Well then, you better start tangling that perfect platinum hair of yours, because I haven't drank with you in months and it's time to end the dry spell!"

Ino laughed and she pulled her hair down from her ponytail.

Life was good again. She had the trust of her friends back, an awesome job, and a fun night ahead of her. What people who didn't matter to her thought of her really didn't bother her anymore as she sat laughing with her best friend who was shaking and teasing her long hair.

She tried not to think about how she would be returning to the Uchiha mansion at noon tomorrow.

.

X

.

**Alright! I threw this puppy together at 4 in the morning and, would you believe it, it took me 3 hours! **

**Now I didn't want to proof read so I'm just going to post this bad boy up so I don't keep everyone waiting any longer, and I'll go through sometime this week and thoroughly edit it. **

**It can't be too terribly bad…right? Haha REVIEW!**

**-starry**


End file.
